


Save the Last Dance

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [11]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Reign of the Supermen (2019), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Aged Up, Boyfriends, Break Up, Dick was trying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Prom, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Damian asked Kon to prom.It didn't go as expected.





	Save the Last Dance

Damian glared at the screen as he watched another one of the Promposals. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. Why did one have to promposal just to take someone to dance?

Clicking back Damian opened another one trying to see how this one worked out. It was over the top of course still, Damian took some mental notes anyways. After the tenth video, he groaned in frustration closing the laptop.

A minute later he opened it again. “Why can this not be simple?”

“What can’t be simple?”

“Go away Grayson, this doesn't concern you,” Damian warned as he tried to close the laptop but Dick stopped hm. “Do not-”

“Are these?!” Dick grinned he looked at the teen. “You're going to ask your boyfriend to prom?!”

“Yes.” Damian crossed his arms glaring at him then back at the laptop. “Hopefully with less trouble.”

“You're not just gonna ask him are you?”

“Why not? These are ridiculous.” Damian gestured to them. “I think to ask and a gift should suffice.”

“So, of all your friends, all his friends your just going to ask him while everyone else gets an amazing promposal?” Dick moved to pull the computer. “Come on, let’s find something that will blow his mind.”

“I do not need your help, Grayson, I can do this on my own.” Damian glared snatching the computer back. He watched one more video before shoving it at the older male. “These are stupid, what’s simpler?”

“I have an idea.”

\--

“You are a dumbass, Grayson!” Damian yelled as he saw the acrobat ride an elephant into the Manor grounds. “This is not simple!”

“Wait till you see the balloons and the billboard I got!”

“What happened to a sign?!”

“It is a sign!”

“Damn it… maybe it is fine.” Damian shook his head. “The Elephant stays here.”

“Sure.”

\--

Kon was walking home with some friends. They were talking about the upcoming prom that was happening in ten days. He was happy to hear all the plans. Kon had no plans since his boyfriend of two years lived in Gotham, plus his friends didn’t know he was dating let alone dating a guy.

Back when he first came here to Smallville he hadn’t understood much. Less so with that, the social standards were and sure as hell didn’t know that here it was coming out was like social suicide.

Maybe because it had been he had just made friends with the Titans, then managed to make some here with the kids at school that he kept his attraction to guys a secret. A part of him had realized no one caught on but the other part was worried that somehow his friends could read his mind.

Prom was coming up, Kon having no date, of course, had told them he was too busy getting ready for college but he was going to hang out with a few of them after prom and see a movie.

Being in a small town they could go to the prom which was over by eleven, see a movie at midnight before heading home around two am. It was easy enough to walk right from their school to the theaters.

“Hey, check it out,” One of his friends said. “Was there always a billboard there?”

Looking up Kon pushed his sunglasses up. It was odd to see a digital billboard there. It was blank too just a white screen on it. As they got closer he noticed a limo nearby and- What that fricking elephant?!

“Wow, what the heck is going on?” Another friend asked they got closer. “Think its a movie star?”

“What would someone like that come to Smallville?!”

They kept talking as they got closer. Kon was about to just used his x-ray vision to see who was in here when the door opened-

And Damian Wayne stepped out!

For a long second but other teen had no idea what the hell he was doing here. It wasn't until the music started playing from the billboard that they all looked up as all kinds of digital Sparks and emojis along with music that happened to be some of Kon's favorite played, that the super realized what was going on.

As Damian stepped closer with a definite bouquet of flowers in his hands that Kon’s stomach start to twist in an uncomfortable manner. There was no way this was happening! He was almost done with high school and all had to do was last a few more weeks and then he was out of here and off to Metropolis for college!

There is no way that he was going to be able to say this was just a friendship thing. No, it was quite clear that by the end of this his friends were going to know what his relationship wasn't with Damian. There was a part of Kon that was ashamed that he wanted to deny his boyfriend. However, the teenage part of him was screaming and fear what could happen if the other is found out. What would they think of him? Would it be as bad as it is in the news? Or rumors of the other kids who were to be LGBTQ in their High School? It never ended well for them and superhero or not it was definitely not going to end well for Kon either.

The song was stupidly long or maybe it was just the anticipation the nervousness rising do to his own heart pounding really fast that made Damian wanted to turn back to the limo and run. Well, Grayson did help a great deal and putting the stupid promposal together it was still annoying that he was sure the other had somehow gotten the sound to play three times longer than it should have been. Still, Damian was determined. Taking one last moment as a song stopped, finally! Damian walked over to his boyfriend full of confidence that the other was going to say yes then when he handed Kon the flowers he didn't know the flicker of panic that was clearly on his face.

"Conner Kent, will you go to prom with me?"

Dick cheered in the background when he noticed the other teens suddenly seeming shocked and confused.

“Who is that?”

“Who are they?”

“You're dating a guy?!”

“Oh my God!”

“You gotta be kidding me!”

“This can't be real! Are you serious dude?!” “

“This explains so much!”

“I can't believe it!”

“Not only are you gay but you have a boyfriend?!”

“Holy shit!”

At the last statement was when it hit Damian that his boyfriend had never mentioned or probably ever even told them that they were dating. That they dated a whole two years! What was point them being together that long and not mention it?! What the hell was that about?! They've been together for two years now! TWO YEARS! The thing to piss him off as he glared at the shorter teen ready to snap at him for this betrayal!

"You didn't tell them we were dating!?"

Well, that was it.

Kon’s of life was over! There was no way he was going to be able to cover this up. There was no way he was going to explain to his friends how the hell he met someone from Gotham and there was no way in hell he was going to be able to justify his sudden rich boyfriend who happened to ask him to prom. In the more so Kon felt like hitting Davon so hard he might take off his head because you would think someone of the Bat-Family would be better than knowing a small-town farm boy and a big city boy what happened to know each other. You would think with someone as smart as a Bat they would know how to keep a stupid secret identity. Damian might as well just tell them who they really are!

"No... because how would we have met if I only moved here from Hawaii?" Kon to the flowers leaning closer to Damian's ear hissing. "Conner Kent has Never been to Gotham, remember?!"

Damn.

Damn it all to hell!

Now Damian knew he really screwed up. He was so caught up in trying to ask the person he was in love with to his senior prom and then, in turn, take Kon to his prom only to remember that one of the cover stories for Superboy was the fact that he moved from Hawaii and never been anywhere else just Hawaii and Smallville. There is no way Damian could even explain how they knew each other there is no way that these two would have crossed paths as civilians.

The group of friends stood by watching them closely as if they were trying to figure out some great mystery. As they started to mumble there questions, jokes, comments that just got worse and it was clear that Kon could hear them. His eyes looked down almost as if he was looking at at Damian’s chest when actually he was listening to what they were saying.

Kon frowned for a long time before looking up a Damian glaring at him. His eyes were clearly telling him he was pissed off. Before he can say anything Dick jumped down from the elephant trying to talk to the others and distract them. It didn't work. Instead, the group tried to drag Kon off to ask him a bunch of questions. Come get one last look at Damian clearly saying that he was not talking to him for the time being before leaving with rock sitting in his stomach.

\--

Damian thought it was best to let his boyfriend calm down. He would just go home, patrol at night, go to school the next day, and then text him after he got out of class. That was the plan and it seemed like a safe plan honestly.

Sending out a text he waited for a minute to see if he would get one back. After waiting for what he thought was an appropriate amount of time he checked his phone again to see if a message had been sent only to be met with a small twinge of anger. No new messages or even a call. This was rather upsetting due to the fact that usually, Kon would always text him when he was out of class even if it's just to say that he was going to take a nap or that he was going to be busy.

Two hours later, Damian was again trying to see if Kon was having a busy day. This time he checks his settings to see if maybe his phone was acting up or the text didn't go through it happened on occasions especially when trying to text someone in a small town like that. And he looked back at his phone he can see that the message was read just not responded to.

All right Kon was definitely still mad... waiting about 40 minutes later Damien tried again this time asking if Kon had eaten dinner yet. Normally he would receive a picture of dinner or Kon helping his grandparents make dinner or something of that nature, not this time it was only the same read receipt on his text.

Trying to get some sort of reaction Damian waited for dinner time to take a picture of his meal. This didn't go unnoticed by his father and his brother but he ignored them sending text it to Kon. He started to eat wondering if the other had seen it or maybe he would reply. Damian had left the notifications on loud just in case he did reply. No such luck. Once again it said read on the text.

Going up to his room Damian decided it was best just to call him had to get it over with after all. It was a mistake but he was sure that Kon would find it in his heart to forgive him. After all, they've had their upsets before and fights and sometimes things get broken still they had worked through their differences here and there. Surely this was just another bump in the road

Five calls later each one going to voicemail Damian was starting to get aggravated. The least Kon could do was at least pick up once even if it was just to yell at him even that would have been better than nothing but radio silence. All right he couldn't get too angry at this after all he was the one who messed up.

Damian was a detective for the love of God! He was going to be Batman one day! How the hell did he mess this up here and look over such a basic undercover story?! He should have just asked Kon instead of listening to that idiot Grayson!

Now angry Damian decided it was better to patrol, take it out on some thugs for a while just to get out his aggression and hopefully it would calm his mind. Later on or perhaps tomorrow he would try again. Maybe this was two-day radio silence. It just felt so weird to him. They talked every day whether It was by text or a phone call. It just felt strange not to hear from Kon.

Another day came and went but still the text receipts reading as read and no response and there were no phone calls that were answered either. By the seventh day Damian was getting royally pissed off. In fact, he had called all day long with no answer. The phone didn't even ring all it did was go straight to voicemail. Finally when evening had fallen he called one last time only to be told that the number was no longer in service!

Hell no! That does not just happen! Damian did not just get dumped and gotten rid of, did he!? There's no way in hell that Kon had just changed the number to his phone or gotten rid of it just because he made a mistake! That was it! Damian was going to find out what the hell was going on!

With that, Damian told his father that he was heading to Smallville to check up on condom forming him of what happened that way he wouldn't get in trouble good as well as partly blame it on Grayson and making him feel guilty. A low blow but honestly made him feel a little bit better. Getting into the private jet he was ready to take off. He would use stealth mode and invisibility mode and he wouldn't piss off the super anymore than he was already pissed. He was going to get answers whether Kon liked it or not.

\--

It was a waste of time.

Damian forgot that on weekends, starting on Friday afternoons Kon would go to Meotpois to stay with Clark Kent for the weekend. After talking to the Older Kents explaining that he had been unable to get a hold Kon.

They informed him that his boyfriend had been acting a little odd, but they were sure that spending time with his Dad would help since it always seemed too. Well, damn, that meant that he would have to deal with that…

It was clear since they started to date that the older Kent wasn’t as enthusiastic as the two young teenagers have been. In fact, he was pretty sure the man hated him. Once he swore he could hear both his father and Kent arguing about the situation. Damian had the sneaking suspicion that no matter what Clark was never going like anyone Kon dated.

With nothing left for him to do in Smallville Damian went back home. The only thing he could do now was text again. First, he would need to hack into the phone to see what the new number was and if he had been blocked and the answer was simple he was just going to hack in and unblocked his number. That might be overstepping things but he had to do something.

\--

Damian was about halfway through hacking the phone when he got a text from a random number. Picking up his phone he wondered who it was when he noticed what it said. It was Kon!

According to the message the other had to change his phone number due to what happened at his school. Damian tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail. Right afterward Kon sent him a text explaining that they would have to keep their conversation in text form. His father was asleep, but Kon didn’t want to risk talking on the phone anyway. He didn’t want to risk having his father hear their conversation.

Damian couldn't help but mentally curse the older Kent out a bit in his head. He would prefer to talk to Kon rather than just text him, but he couldn't argue against Kon here. He didn’t want the older Kent hearing their conversation either.

Looking at his phone for a long moment Damian text back.

Damian: I haven't heard from you in days.

Kon: I know

Damian: Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls or my text?

Kon: I was getting a lot of text messages and phone calls eventually I just turned off my phone.

Damian: Did something happen?

Kon: Hell yeah something happened! My dumbass boyfriend showed up out of nowhere with a billboard asking me out from in front of all my friends in a stupid small town that doesn't accept anyone who's gay!

Damian: What???

Kon: Damian there's a reason I didn't tell anyone we're dating! It is because they wouldn’t have understood!

Kon: This town isn't like big cities or even Titan Tower. I haven't been answering it's because everyone's been calling or texting me horrible things. Calling me names writing on my locker even going so far as to leave notes in my grandparents' mailbox!

It didn't take long or much at all to put it all together. In Gotham, they rarely had that problem now. Everyone here was pretty much accepting

This time when Damian called Kon the other answered. He was frustrated not only with the situation but also himself. After all, there had been through a lot but never once had it crossed his mind that Kansas would still be stuck in the past even after all these years.

Kon had been dealt a hard time at life learning things as fast as he could once he was out of the pod and away from his other Father. The ways of the place must have been hard to deal with.

"Damian," Kon whispered into the phone. "Dad and Lois are sleeping and I'm not allowed to leave the apartment,"

"I know, still we need to talk."

"Nothing much to talk about... it's already over, no one wants to talk to me and they won't stop messaging."

"I know," Damian sighed deeply. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you understand that."

"I guess?" Kon frowned rubbing the back of his head. "I mean you're a detective right? Kinda should have known about this."

"Yes, yes, that should have not escaped me yet it did," Damian grumbled a few choice words under his voice. "However, I need you to forgive me."

"Uh, how about you say sorry first?"

"I am."

"Now you are, come on," Kon sighed. "Look I know you didn't mean it but it doesn't change anything... I... I can't go to my prom,"

"I thought you were going with your friends?"

"I was but they don't... their not my friends anymore," Kon let out a small laugh that founded painful. "I know it's stupid but... I thought they were gonna stick by me. Instead, once they realized I was telling the truth that we were dating they just.... stopped being my friends. Or maybe they were never really my friends after all."

"They weren't. Still, I wish to say sorry. After this, we can just go on as if nothing happened,"

"Like nothing happened?" Kon's voice sounded offended. Which he was. His voice went a little high. "Like nothing happened? Are you kidding me? EVERYTHING HAPPENED."

"Lower your voice, you said that the others were asleep." Damian was trying to help. "Do not wake them."

"Oh shut up!" Kon snapped. "I'm outside now, so listen up you ass! I can't just go back to how things were going! It's not that easy!"

"Just ignore them. After all, you just have to finish school and-"

"And what?! Go on here?! In Smallville?! Where everyone hates me for just being me?!" Kon was yelling now, he was clearly angry, "IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"

"I could be if you just thought to fit as a mission." Damian glared at nothing. "You only have a few weeks."

"And what? Do you think I'm gonna leave? Forever? I have a family here! I was planning on coming back on breaks and summery and holiday, work on the farm, talk with my grandparents, see old friends go to all the fairs and things going on here, even if little! Now I CAN'T!" Kon snapped. "They all hate me! I've been dealing with people calling me names!"

Damian was standing in his room a bit shocked as Kon yelled out what they were saying. Such horrible slurs that it nearly hurt his soul thinking that his boyfriend had been hearing this, hell super hearing, as well as dealing with such a small town where everyone knew.

"They ever painted on my locker is big pink letters f*****!" Kon was near tears now. "You can't just tell me to deal with it, this is my whole life and now it's gone! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"I..." Damian was shocked, sure he had done it but he hadn't meant it. There was no way he could have- well, he was supposed to be one of the best detectives yet this flew under his nose- still! Instead of being nice about it he snapped back angry. "Well, you should have told them!"

“If I did it was for me to choose when and how! Not you showing up with a huge parade behind you! With an Elephant! Where did you even rent one or did you fly it in!?”

“All you had to do was say yes!”

“You could have called me! Or asked me at Titian Tower!”

“I was trying to fit in with our peers!”

“Since when do you do that?!”

“You act like I ruined your life”

"YOU DID! YOU RUINED MY LIFE DAMIAN WAYNE!"

There was a long pause before Domain naped back furious. "YOU ARE ASHAMED OF US!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Kon this time let out a sob, he rarely cried but this one sounded heartbroken. "I'M ASHAMED OF ME!"

There was a long painful moment was that both had stopped talking a long moment of talking suddenly Damian felt sick. Damn, why was he so bad at this? What was it called? He could on think that once a long while ago one of his brothers had called it looking through rose-tinted glasses.

Damian always knows that he loved Kon but now he had made a terrible mistake. And hearing his beloved crying on the other end of the phone when he could count on one hand the number of times he actually cried twisted his heart in a painful way.

"Kon..." Damian said only to pause for a long time as he rubbed his head has headache was coming on from not knowing how to comfort his boyfriend at the moment. "I can fix it."

"No you can't and you know it," Kon let out a shuddering sob before he stopped. "It can't be fixed. I just... I need time to think. We should just wait for a minute."

"Are you saying you need space?" Damian frowned as he actually had to sit down. "Are you saying we should take a break?"

"Maybe?" Kon talked for a moment about breaks and such before he paused thinking about it. "Yeah, I think we should. I need to clear my head."

"I understand," Damian didn't. He didn't want this! Not a break up damn it! He just wanted to talk! "I guess we should take a break."

"Okay, uh, I'll talk to you some time then? I'm gonna head home tomorrow and be in Smallville for a while and then... figure things out."

"I shall be here then," Damian could feel the pain in his chest increasing. "Until then, Kon. Goodbye,"

"Bye, Damian,"

\--

Bruce was waiting downstairs for Damian. Had wanted to talk to him about the things for prom. Of course they had gone all out, they were Waynes, still, he wanted to know if the two were going to stay at the hotel near the school after parting till about three in the morning or just come back to the Manor."

"Father," Damian came down, his keys in his hands. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to ask you if you still would be returning after prom. There is a fundraiser that night," Bruce added, knowing how boring they were to his son's boyfriend who often got bored and started to talk the ears off to the people there. "It might run later- Damian, is something wrong?"

"I might not go to prom," Damian sighed. He looked at his Father for a long moment before pocketing his keys. "Actually, Father if you have a moment, I'd like to talk to you... I... Kon and I have broken up."

"Ah," Bruce nodded before he turned to put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "Come on son, I know what you need."

\--

Kon floated outside the window. It was a building he was used to. Well, he had been here a few times in the past few years but mostly wasn't allowed her on his own.

The reason being that his other Dad lived here and they had been trying to build a sorta bond. His Dad... Clark didn't like it but he understood the longer that Kon had to want to know his other parent.

Hover there for a long time Kon felt like maybe he should either go in or leave. Sighing Kon was about to leave when the window opened. Blinking he turned back around seeing Lex there waving him in.

Floating into the room he landed with a small tap of his boots on the tile. "Hey."

"There a reason you're outside my window looking like someone stole your jacket?"

"Believe it or not I kinda wish it was my jacket," Kon sighed as he followed Lex who was walking towards the couches. He sat on the one across from his dad. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you fix me?" Kon asked easily. "Like to make it better?"

"Fix you?" Lex frowned looking at him. He walked overlooking over the teen with a frown. "Is something wrong? Have you felt something wrong with your body?"

"A little bit. My chest keeps hurting. Like a lot," Kon put his hand over his heart rubbing the area there. "Here hurts a lot."

"Your heart is hurting?" Lex walked over urging Kon up looking him over. "Do you have your blue Kryptonite with you?"

"I'm not supposed to wear it around you," Kon sated. "Remember?"

"I need to check your vitals. Call Clark and let him know I'm going to make sure you're alright. Your heart shouldn't be hurting. I'll be right back," Lex left the room heading over to find the small kit he had. A basic doctors kit to check vitals, etc. When he came back Kon was on speaker as Clark tried to convince him to come back. "Shut up, Boy Scout, I'm the only one who can make sure nothing is seriously wrong. Besides, I wouldn't have told Kon to call you if I had any evil plans now would I?"

"Luthor."

"The boy is fine, you can come over if you like but now I need to make sure my son is alright," Lex urged Kon to use the blue kryptonite. Kon moved taking out a small lead box. He opened it putting on the blue bracelet as he now because fully human. "Alright, Kent, he'll let you know how it goes."

"Bye, Dad," Kon hung up before there could be an answer. Besides he was sure that his Dad was going to listen in on them now. He let his other Dad check his heartbeat. He felt sick, tired and really out of it. "It hurts a lot."

"Hm, it sounds fine, still let's run some tests," Lex listened for a second more. Nothing at all but a normal heartbeat. Standing he looked at his son, the same gray eyes looked rather dull. "Something happens?"

"Kinda," Kon shrugged. "I want to tell you but you might send someone out to get them."

"Hm, now I must know," Lex gestured toward where the lad was. "Come along, let's get you a scan to make sure your stable. Now tell me and I swear I won't send anyone."

"Pops..."

"Alright, I won't do anything."

The test took some time, in that time Kon was talking about his life the last two weeks, the unexpected promposal, the events that follow with the slurs, the betrayal of his friends, the breakup and then being in pain.

Lex listened as he took the last test to make sure nothing was wrong as his son was laying on the exam bed looking up at the ceiling looking defeated. He picked up the results being printed out but he had a feeling he knew what was going on.

Going over he sat on the side of the bed as Kon looked at him. "Everything is normal."

"But my hearts still hurting," Kon rolled onto his side curling up a little. "Why's it still hurting?"

"It's called heartbreak, son and there is no cure for such a thing." Lex paused for a long moment before running his hand through his son's wavy hair. There was nothing he could do for him, not the way to make the pain go away or even a cure or an invention. "This is something you have to heal by yourself."

"This sucks," Kon closed his eyes. "Pops, your super-smart right? ... Can't you fix me?"

A long time ago Lex had wanted to fix Kon, make him perfect. Now? He'd give anything to stop the pain his child was going through. There was nothing, of course, nothing but just being there.

"I can't fix you, you're not broken. It's called heartbreak and all you can do is wait until you heal." Lex stay there for a minute. "How about some ice cream?"

Sniffling Kon wipes tears even though more came. For the first time, he didn't want any ice cream or even anything. He just wanted Domain, but he couldn't have him. 

\--

"When you said you were gonna help Damian work out his feelings, this isn't what I thought you meant," Dick sighed as he watched the two sparrings with each other. "I was hoping for a heart to heart."

"Grayson, shut up," Damian blocked another attack from his Father. Honestly, this was helping him clear his head. The clutter of overthinking had made things harder on him. "Shut up or leave!"

"I'm here to help," Dick defended with a huff. "I have great advice, good gift ideas, fun things to talk about, a big-"

"Ass,"

"I was gonna say, heart, Damian!" Dick snapped. He leaned over the rail as he watching them block, jab, kick and all that fun stuff. "We could just eat junk food and talk ya know?"

"You can since you clear let yourself go in your lower region."

"You know that's sibling ABUSE, I'm not fat I’m sexy." Dick posed that went unacknowledged and he huffed. “Really?”

“Really!” Both Bruce and Damian said at the same time.

“Well!” Dick gasped as he watched the two sparring. He waited all of two seconds before calling down. “Are you going to call him?”

“Grayson,” Damian growled as he blocked another attack. “If you do not shut up I shall beat your ass.”

"Look, kid, I know that working out helps some, sparring help, but I'm gonna tell you talking about it helps a lot. I mean your gonna meet a lot of other people you know?" Dick said as he watched them try to knock each other off the mat. "Maybe you'll meet a nice guy or girl in college. Maybe you end up finding your true love there or if you go abroad to take a year-long class there."

"Shut up, Grayson," Damian was getting a little distracted nearly missing a beat as his father's hand brush passed nearly landing a hit. "Go somewhere else!"

"I'm just saying both of you will find someone new," Dick continued. "Maybe he'll find a nice farm boy- Holy shit!"

Damian had rushed the side of the wall rushing up at him growling angrily. Damian had managed to push him a bit but Dick had managed to take a step back just in time.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Grayson!" Damian cornered him easily but Dick blocked him. "Say one more thing I'll run my sword through you!"

"Yep, sure," Dick had backed down fast as the youngest Robin towered over him. Damn tall fricking genes! He was never one to do this but he realized his mistake of mentioning that Damian's ex-boyfriend might find something new. "Sorry, bout that?"

"Damian," Bruce called. "You forfeit the match."

"Tt." Damian moved jumping back down. "Round two?"

Bruce nodded as they two took their stances leaving Dick to watch and kept his mouth shut.

\--

After a good long five hours of sparring the feeling of anger had died down. Damian and Bruce had showered, changed and were drinking some water and some food that Alfred had brought down.

There was a long moment of them just enjoying the silence of the cave. As they were about to end their meal Damian sighed setting his food down first before looking at his Father.

"I... I still love him, Father," Damian spoke almost softly. "I do not want what we had to be over."

"If that how you truly feel?" Bruce asked gently putting a hand on his son's shoulder in a reassuring way. "One hundred percent sure?"

Damian looked right into his Father's eyes. "Yes."

"Than you know what you have to do," Bruce picked something up tossing it to Damian before giving a smirk. "Go get him, son."

Watching the man leave Damian opened his hand looking at the keys to the jet. Closing his fist Daian turned to leave. He was going to go get Kon back even if he had to beg.

\--

Kon was sitting on his bed, a full-size bed with a fluffy quilt that Grandma had to be given to him. It was very comfortable so he was using his bed instead of his desk to study.

A few books floated around him all opened as he looked over them when he needed to go over something. Music was playing from his phone, thank god for super hearing, he could have it on low and yet hear it blasting his in ears.

Holding his hand out as his soda easily floated towards him. Taking it Kon took a sip as he wrote down another thing down for his study guide. Just as he lifted up his bowl trail mix there was a knock at the front door.

Pausing his ears snapping back from his music he paused. No one was coming over? Waving his hand the books, drinks, and snacks all quickly going to the desk.

Rushing down Kon was heading to the door as he zoned in on who it could be when he heard a familiar heartbeat. Stopping right before he got to the door Kon tensed before taking a moment to listen to the heartbeat for a few seconds secretly taking in the time to enjoy the comfort of it.

It took another second for him to open the door looking up at Damian. "Hey."

"Hello."

"... Uh, sorry," Kon moved aside gesturing inside. "Come on in,"

"Thank you," Walking in Damian waited for the door close. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to think about what he came to say. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened after the prom proposal.”

“I figured,” Kon locked the door before walking up the stairs. “We can talk in my room.”

Following him upstairs Damian went through what he wanted to say that came to find on the plane. There had been a plan about talking, a full apology and then asking him if it was alright if they got off the damn break, which he knew was a freaking break up.

Going into his room Kon sat on his bed and once Damian joined him he waved his hand as the door closed.

“So, what made you come here so late?”

“...I was thinking about what happened.”

“We already talked about this.” Kon crossed his arms already getting made, grey eyes glaring at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, we have to.” Damian glared back the two of them trying to silently get the other to back down. Finally, Damian sighed. “Look, we can fight, but it won’t get us anywhere. I just want to tell you that I’m sorry. Honestly, I wasn’t going to do a promposal. I was going to call and ask you if you wanted to go.”

For a long moment, Kon said nothing as he eyes, Damian, before he relaxed a small frown on his face as he leaned back. “How come you didn’t?”

“Unfortunately, Grayson saw me making plans and I got roped into it,” Sighed Damian looked at him. “The amount of ridiculous things people do to ask someone to prom is disturbing. It isn’t a marriage.”

“Some people like it, but yeah, I guess some are over the top,” Kon smiled a bit. “Okay, that would explain the digital billboard,”

“Yes, so, I know this caused you a lot of distress.” Damian thought about what to say next, he had a whole speech planned but now it didn’t seem to work now. “I don’t know what else to say is that I am sorry and hope you accept.”

Moving Closer Kon sat next to Damian their legs touching. “I know. I’m sorry too.”

They stayed silent or a long while not saying a word. The sound of crickets outside as well as the curtains moving slowly. Slowly Kon took in a deep breath, holding and releasing it as he laid his head on Damian’s shoulder.

“You know I would have said yes right?”

“It’s not too late,” Moving a little so he could intertwine their fingers together. “My prom is still on. If you want and I’d love for you to come, is going to be this Friday.” 

“...Yeah, I’d like that.” Smiling Kon moving to hug him before smiling wildly “So what’s a rich prom look like?”

“Fancy and expensive water.” Looking up in thought Damian recalled some of the things that were being said about last years prom. “They’ll have really good dinner options for anyone as long as you put what you want a few days beforehand.”

“Like vegetarian or not?”

“Yes,”

“I missed you a lot,” Kon sighed eyes closing. “Being on a break wasn’t fun,”

“It wasn’t the most pleasant of times,” Sighing Damian looked at him. Their eyes met before he smiled slowly. “I guess it was a bump in the road as they say.”

“No kidding, some bump,” Kon smiled before standing up and pulling Damian up with him with a grin. “So, is there going to be an elephant picking us up or are we going to drive there?”

“No, elephants, just a limo,” Damian stood do they were facing each other. He put his hands on Kon’s hips looking at him. They were far from the time they had first met. “You do know that most likely the Paparazzi might be there. They’ll want to take pictures of all of us who go to my school right?”

“Yeah,”

“The whole world would know about us then,” Damian took a moment to pause. “Are you ready for that?”

“Well, not really,” Kon nodded before moving closer to wrap his arms around Damian’s neck and look into his eyes. “But, I got my family, my hot boyfriend, my Titian friends… I think even if it gets a little bumpy I’ll be okay.”

“I’m glad, so then…” Damian asked his boyfriend looking those silver-gray eyes. “Will you be my date for prom?”

“Let me think about,” Kon looked up in thought with a smile on his face taking a long minute not moving or answer before he was tickled. Laughing he almost snorted. “Okay, okay! I will go with you to prom!”

“Finally,” With that, they kissed. Simple and sweet before moving back. “You don’t mind right?”

“I already said yes, promise I’m not gonna change my mind alright?” Kon pulled him down for another kiss, this one a little longer, sweeter. Moving back so slight their lips barely brushing against each other. “I love you, Damian Wayne,”

Closing his eyes Damian relaxed fully his heartwarming. There was a lot he had to overcome in his life. Falling in love and having someone in his life that was… at first, an annoyance had become someone he could see a future without.

“I love you, Kon-El,” Damian kissed him again holding him tight. “I’ll never do something like that again.”

“As long as your try and I’ll try not to disappear and not tell you anything,” Kon smiled before sighing as Damian kissed his cheek and then went for his neck making him smile as tingles went up his spine. “Oh, well, hello,”

Knowing he could only leave marks thanks to the blue kryptonite cuff on Kon’s arm Damian was determined to leave a hickey before he left. Well, it was a plan until they started to press against each other.

Moving back up the started to kiss, slowly before it got more heated. Soon they were kissing deeply pressing closer until they started to move back against the bed. Kon moved back onto his bed laying on his back as Damian climbed on them as they made out rubbing his hands down his boyfriend's arms. Damn, he forgot how muscular the other had gotten. Freaking workouts the bat’s had!

Spurred on by wanting to sleep with his lover again, Damian kissed Kon again before moving down his neck as he slipped his hands down the shirt to push it to expose Kon’s stomach. One hand to play with a peck squeezing and playing with a perk nipple causing the other to moan. It sparked need as Damian pressed their hips together.

“Ahh, Damian,” Kon moaned before he frowned eyebrows knitting together. “....Damian. Uh, Damian?”

“Hm?” Damian hummed as he kissed and licked the new hickey and about to start another one when he noticed that Kon had stopped moving with him. “What?”

“Um, so, I forgot to mention,” Kon had a smile even though his eyebrows were knitted together as he looked like he was going to laugh. “My Dad is home… and he wants you to stop. Like right now.”

Frozen in place Damian moved back looking at Kon with a mortified look. He hadn’t thought that Kent was going to be here. Suddenly his face was burning red as he jumped off Kon who broke into loud laughter.

“It not funny!”

“Oh, it is!” Kon jumped up pulling his shirt back down before kissing Damian on the cheek. “Come on, I’ll walk you out before you get leasered to death.”

“Yes. I… need to go,” Still beet red Damian stiffly walked out of the room with Kon rushing after him. “I’ll see you at prom!”

“See you then!” Kon made it out the door watching his boyfriend hightail it out of there. Looking over at his dad he crossed his arms. “You know we’ve done it before right?”

“I know, but not in this house you aren’t.” Clark took a sip of his coffee eyes deadpanned “Never in this house.”

“Well, there’s always the hotel Pop’s booked us after prom,” Kon said watching as his Dad choked on his coffee. “That’s what you get for cock blocking us!”

Running back upstairs, even though some fun in sheets had gotten ruined he picked up his phone to call Cassie to tell her that he was going to prom. Feeling light-hearted and amazing Kon laid on his bed as he told all that happened since he last told her about him and Damian.

Prom was going to be amazing.


End file.
